1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a combination lock with four dial buttons. More particularly, the present invention relates to a combination lock with four dial buttons, which are arranged in a lock box in a rectangular formation, with a handle driving a bolt controlled by the dial buttons.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Combination locks having four dial buttons are generally known in the art as light-duty suitcase or locker locks.
European Patent Application No. 0,139,026 discloses a combination lock having three coding buttons, which are disposed in the axis of the lock one after another. The locking disks used have diametral locking slides, which are guided in a reversing slide. Such a lock has been developed with three buttons, each having 26 dial positions so that 26.sup.3 combinations, i.e., 42,875 combinations, are possible. The design of such a lock results in a very small angular steps, consequently, a high level of manufacturing precision is required.
The present invention is intended to overcome the inherent difficulties encountered in the manufacturing process of such locks, as discussed by the cited prior art, as well as providing numerous other benefits, to be discussed hereinafter.